Power Rangers Crystal Force: Promo
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: A new team of rangers, a new source of powers, a new face of evil. The only the that isn't new is the Red Ranger.
1. Yellow Ranger Promo

**Power Rangers Crystal Force**

**Yellow Ranger Promo**

"Ok the camera is set up, and the computer link is hooked in. Now I just to hit record." says a girl with mid-length brown hair. She wears thin steel frame glasses. The girl's skin shows of her Latin features. The girl is wearing a yellow baby doll t-shirt, black leather vest, and white skirt. She gives the camera a coy smile before speaking. She appears to be in some sort of cave with all kinds of crystals embedded into the wall.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Campos. I'm sure your wondering what I'm doing so I'll tell you. I'm doing a video bog about myself and a few friends. Now that isn't special. What's special is we are power rangers. I'm the Crystal Force Yellow Ranger. Normally I'm practicing my music or hanging out with my new gal pal Joanie. The other people on the team are cool like Chris, Johnny, and his sister Kim. Typically things are quiet but when the monsters start terrorizing my home me and my Crystal Mammoth Zord are going to rock their world. Crystal Formation, Let's Shine!"

Standing before the camera is now a girl covered in yellow spandex with a white symbol that looks like a crystal.

"So I hope you can catch me and my friends on Power Rangers Crystal Force!"


	2. Black Ranger Promo

**Power Rangers Crystal Force**

**Black Ranger Promo**

"Alright, Chris, your up." says Jennifer.

"Why do we have to do this?" asks an African-American boy with his arms crossed. He is wearing an opened black button up over a white undershirt and black jean pants. Like Jennifer he is standing in a cave surrounded by crystals.

"Because it's something fun to do and we agreed to do it." The Latina says with a threatening edge underlining her voice.

"Fine." Chris says crossing his arms.

"Great now just look and introduce yourself."

"Hello. I'm Christopher Grayson, but you can call me Chris. Normally I would be hanging out with my friends, but, that was before the day the new kid John joined school. After that I became the Black Crystal Ranger. If you thinking I'm complaining you have another thing coming. It has it's perks like ripping away the monster with my Panther Claws and insulting John on his color preference."

"CHRIS!!"

"Any way check us out on Power Rangers Crystal Force!"


	3. Blue Ranger Promo

**Power Rangers Crystal Force**

**Black Ranger Promo**

"It's your turn, Joanie." Jennifer says to a Chinese girl sitting on a staircase who was reading a book. Crystals lined the walls on both sides of her. The girl sets her book down and stands up. She dust off a pair of blue jean shorts, and she is wearing a tight fitting blue t-shirt that in white letters saying, 'You know you love me.' Her hair is long and rests behind her shoulders.

"What's up? I'm Jo Ann Lee, but everybody calls me Joanie. I was just your typical bookworm until I became a power ranger. I am the Crystal Force Blue Ranger. My Crystal Tortoise Zord fits my personality like a glove. Being the kind of individual everybody pegs me for becoming a power ranger was a shock. Now I find it kind of fun."

"Especially when you are drooling all of yourself whenever Johnny isn't looking."

"JENNY!"

"Check us out on Power Rangers Crystal Force!"


	4. Pink Ranger Promo

**Power Rangers Crystal Force**

**Pink Ranger Promo**

"Johnny, you ready? Johnny!" says Jennifer before kicking a Caucasian boy sitting in a red bean bag chair bopping his head to the music provided by the earplug headphones on his mp3 player. He's wearing what looks like a faded red t-shirt and blue jeans around his neck is a male chained necklace with pink stone hanging in the middle.

"What?" he says taking out the earplugs with a biting tone.

"It's your turn."

"Oh yeah." the teenaged boy says jumping up. A stone covered wall with crystals embedded inside is seen in the background.

"Are you filming right now?"

"Yes"

"Hey, I'm Jonathan Renoirs. I admit being the new kid to Stony Shores was a surprise, but it pales in comparison as the surprise of becoming a power ranger. I'm the Pink Crystal Ranger. Don't let me being the first male pink ranger fool you. I'm the strongest fighter next to my step-sister Kim. Honestly I was upset at first, but, being a power ranger has brought me and Kim closer together. So I can take being the pink ranger in stride. If you want to find out why check us out on…"

"Power Rangers Crystal Force!"


	5. Red Ranger Promo

**Power Rangers Crystal Force**

**Red Ranger Promo**

"All right, Kim, it's your turn." John says to a brown haired woman sitting at computer desk avidly reading a book with her back turned towards them.

"Johnny, I'm busy."

"Come on, Dr. Hart, this was your idea in the first place." says Jennifer behind the camera.

"All right." Kim said in a surrendering tone. She turns around taking off a pair of reading glasses. Her brown hair is in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck. She is wearing a red dress with a white lab coat around her shoulders. Kim gives a smile that tricks you into thinking the room brightened.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kimberly Hart. I work as a geologist for a local museum along with being a professor at a local university. I'm sure you remember me for competing in the Pan Globals for gymnastics back in the 90's but that was a life time ago. Now I enjoy some of the quieter things, but that had to change when Zirong and his goons showed up and me, Johnny, Chris, Joanie, and Jennifer received the our Power Crystals and the Crystallize Morphers. Now I'm back in the Ranger Game as the Red Crystal Ranger. So now when the monster show up me and the Crystal Pegasus Zord are going to take them down. I hope they're ready for…"

"Power Rangers Crystal Force!"


End file.
